creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jadewein
Kleine grüne Blätter und Ranken, die sich wie Schlangen anmutig an jenem hölzernen Stock empor schlängelten, der in die weiche Erde gesteckt worden war, aber letzten Endes waren es die im hellen Türkis leuchtenden, krallenförmigen und gen Himmel wachsenden Blüten, die dem Jadewein sein charakteristisches Aussehen gaben. Laut eigenen Angaben hatte Dr. Phoenix diese Pflanze bei einem speziellen Züchter auf seiner Asienreise erstanden. Er war nun bereits seit über sieben Jahren mein Psychologe, und obwohl mir zu Anfang gesagt wurde, dass seine Behandlungsmethoden höchst unorthodox seien, so unterschieden sich die Sitzungen bei ihm kaum von denen der anderen Ärzte, die ich zuvor aufgesucht hatte, mit der Ausnahme, dass Dr. Phoenix immer freundlich und verständnisvoll mir gegenüber war, während die anderen seiner ach so ehrenwerten Kollegen mich schon von vornherein so ansahen, als wäre ich verrückt. ,,Ein kleines Geschenk für sie," sagte er, als er mir mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht den kleinen Topf überreichte. Ich bekam selten irgendetwas geschenkt, weshalb ich mir vor lauter Dankbarkeit ein paar Tränen verdrücken musste. Er konnte sich noch immer an das erinnern, was ich ihm vor einigen Jahren anvertraut hatte. Meine Depressionen begannen, als meine Mutter starb; ein gewaltiger Schock für mich, denn außer ihr hatte ich niemanden; nun war ich alleine, eine Halbwaise (meinen Vater hatte ich nie kennengelernt), und zudem war ich diejenige, die das Auto gegen den Baum gefahren und Momma somit getötet hatte. Seit jeher wünschte ich mir ein Zeichen; ein Zeichen dafür, dass mir vergeben sei. Dieses Zeichen sollte eine kleine Pflanze sein, die ich mit Momma einst im botanischen Garten bewundern durfte - der Jadewein. Eine philippinische Tropenpflanze, deren Blüten in einem, für die Pflanzenwelt höchst ungewöhnlichen, Türkis erstrahlten. Nur Dr. Phoenix wusste von diesem Wunsch, den ich seit jeher hatte, und von daher war dieses Geschenk, was er mir machte, gewiss nicht klein, sondern heilender als jede bisherige Sitzung, bei der ich war. Er gab mir noch die Antidepressiva, die ich jeden Monat von ihm erhielt, und damit war die heutige Sitzung beendet. Laut seiner Aussage könnten wir uns erst wieder im nächsten Monat treffen, aber das war okay für mich, denn ich fühlte mich so gut wie selten zuvor in meinem Leben. Die Pflanze erhielt einen Ehrenplatz auf meiner Fensterbank, direkt neben meinem Bett. Der Jadewein war jedoch mehr als ein Zeichen der Vergebung, denn es fühlte sich zum ersten Mal wieder so an, als wäre ich nicht mehr alleine. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Unfall konnte ich friedlich schlafen. Das war der Moment, als ich es zum ersten Mal wahrnahm; es war kurz, bevor ich einschlief, als ich eine mir vertraute Stimme hörte... warm, herzlich und liebevoll. ,,Annika." Als ich am nächsten Morgen von den wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen, die durch mein Fenster fielen, geweckt wurde und erst einmal meine Pflanze goss, spürte ich diese seltsam innige Verbindung zwischen mir und dem bläulich schimmernden Jadewein. Es mag lächerlich klingen, doch das, was da zwischen mir und der Pflanze entstand, war eine Liebe, wie sie zwischen einem Hund und seinem Besitzer herrschte. Ich liebte sie - ich war verliebt in eine Pflanze. Obwohl ich seit Jahren in psychiatrischer Behandlung war, war es das erste Mal, dass ich mich selber für verrückt hielt - und es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Der Tag verlief vollkommen frei von irgendwelche Konsequenzen. Mein Morgen begann mit einem kräftigen Frühstück, und das, obwohl ich mich morgens immer derartig entkräftet fühlte, dass ich keinen Bissen herunterbrachte. Auch beim Mittagessen verspürte ich einen unnatürlich starken Appetit, und bei meinem täglichen Spaziergang durch die, mit Menschen geradezu überflutete, Innenstadt hatte ich erstmals nicht das Gefühl, dass die Leute mich anstarrten. Seit Mommas Tod sah ich nämlich überall vorwurfsvolle und verurteilende Blicke, völlig egal in welches Gesicht ich auch hinein sah. Natürlich war ich mir darüber im Klaren, dass sie mich nicht wirklich anstarrten, aber die Schuld, die ich in mir trug, verursachte eine stetig wachsende Paranoia, die dafür sorgte, dass die Vorwürfe, die ich mir im Grunde nur selber machte, sich von da an in jeder Menschenseele widerspiegelte, die mir in die Augen sah. Diesmal nicht; dieses Mal waren die Blicke verschwunden und ich sah stattdessen freundliche und lächelnde Gesichter. Die schweren Schuldgefühle schlummerten noch immer in meinem Innern, doch erstmals blieben sie in der hintersten Ecke meines Bewusstseins eingesperrt, ohne mich zu quälen oder mir Schmerzen zuzufügen. Als ich am Abend wieder zuhause war, im Bett lag und ein wenig Musik im Hintergrund laufen ließ, fiel mein Blick hinüber zu der herrlich blühenden Pflanze, die vom weißen Licht des Vollmondes beschienen wurde, und mir wurde klar, dass es ihr zu verdanken war. ,,Danke," flüsterte ich leise. ,,Ich werde immer bei dir sein." Normal wäre nun ein Schrei oder eine angstbedingte Starre gewesen, doch stattdessen wurde mein Körper von einer angenehmen Wärme und einem beinahe schon euphorischen Glücksgefühl durchströmt - eine ungewöhnliche Reaktion darauf, dass ich soeben die Stimme meiner Mutter vernommen hatte. Ich sah auf, ließ meine Augen durch den Raum schweifen und vernahm plötzlich den Klang eines leisen, kaum hörbaren Summens; direkt aus den krallenförmigen Blüten des Jadeweins, der im seichten Mondlicht eher einer geisterhaften Wesenheit als einer einfachen Pflanze glich. Dieses Summen; es war jenes Lied, welches Mutter mir immer vorsang, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, und das ich ihr schließlich an jenem Abend vorsang, an dem sie blutüberströmt in meinen Armen lag und lange vor Eintreffen des bereits gerufenen Krankenwagens ihr Leben ausgehaucht hatte. Eine singende Pflanze mag im Musical 'Der kleine Horrorladen' noch ganz witzig gewesen sein, aber im echten Leben hätte es wohl jeden Menschen zu Tode geängstigt; mich jedoch nicht. Zwar hatte es mich zu Anfang irritiert, doch ich wurde mir schnell darüber bewusst, dass diese rätselhaften Vorkommnisse auf die Nebenwirkungen der Antidepressiva zurückzuführen waren, welche laut Dr. Phoenix Übelkeit, Migräne oder aber auch leichte Halluzinationen hervorrufen konnten. So hatte ich beispielsweise bereits erlebt, wie pinke Schmetterlinge durch meine Küche flogen oder die bunten Figuren der lustigen Zeichentrickserien, die ich mir nachmittags immer ansah, aus dem Fernseher sprangen und fröhlich um mich herum tanzten. Es waren teilweise schon mehr als nur 'leichte' Halluzinationen, aber solche Extremfälle wie die soeben beschriebenen blieben dann doch eher eine Seltenheit. Als ich Dr. Phoenix einmal darauf ansprach, meinte er, dass die Tabletten einige neue und teils noch höchst experimentelle Wirkstoffe enthielten. Schädlich waren sie jedoch nicht, sonst wären sie schließlich gar nicht erst zugelassen worden. Dr. Phoenix setzte zudem große Hoffnung in die neuen Medikamente, und wenn er es tat, so tat ich es auch. Die Antidepressiva, von denen ich immer eine morgens und eine vor dem Zubettgehen nehmen musste (so wie jetzt gerade), schienen nun endlich zu wirken, denn ich fühlte mich gut, ach was sage ich, es ging mir großartig! Und dafür hätte ich sogar in Kauf genommen, dass die Pflanze, mein Kleiderschrank und alle meine Wertsachen eine Musicalnummer für mich auf die Beine gestellt hätten. Ich hatte keine Angst, sondern fühlte mich geborgen und behütet - so als würde Momma neben meinem Bett sitzen und mir höchst selbst die melodischen Klänge entgegenbringen, die mich wieder in jene Zeit zurückversetzten, in der meine Welt noch in Ordnung war und noch nicht wie die Windschutzscheibe des Autos, welches ich mit 80 km/h gegen einen Baum geschmettert hatte, in tausend Scherben zersplittert war. Entspannt ließ ich meinen Kopf auf mein Kissen sinken und sah zur Decke hinauf, die eine bunte Vielfalt an Blumen zierte, doch während ich jede einzelne von ihnen betrachtete, konnte ich letztendlich doch nur an eine ganz bestimmte denken, und zwar an jene, die schöner als alle anderen auf meiner Fensterbank blühte und ihre himmlischen Klänge durch ihre Türkis leuchtenden Blüten ertönen ließ. ,,Im Herbste fällt das Blatt vom Baum die Äste wiegt der Wind sink in einen schönen Traum wo alle glücklich sind Ruh' dich aus mein liebes Kind schlafe tief und fest wie ein kleines Kalb im Stroh wie ein Vögelein im Nest." Als die Sonne am nächsten Morgen durch das Fenster schien und mich mit ihren wärmenden Strahlen weckte, zeigten mir die Zahlen auf meiner Uhr an, dass ich bereits die Mittagszeit verschlafen hatte. Normalerweise konnte ich sonst nie vollständig durchschlafen, da schreckliche Alpträume mich des Nachts stets weckten und dann manchmal so lange wach hielten, bis der Morgen graute. Ich war endlich wieder ausgeschlafen und fühlte mich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zum ersten Mal seit der Nacht des Unfalls hatte ich das Gefühl, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Ich wollte singen, jauchzen vor Freude und es in die Welt hinausschreien: Ich bin glücklich! Es gab so viele Dinge, die ich tun wollte und auch hätte tun können, wie in mein Lieblingsrestaurant 'Zum goldenen Jadedrachen' zu gehen und mich an Tisch 17 zu setzen, da man dank des großen Fensters am genannten Platz eine großartige Aussicht auf die Stadt hatte. Besonders schön war dieser Anblick nachts, wenn die Lichter der Häuser wie ein Schwarm Glühwürmchen aussahen und es so wirken ließen, als wären die Sterne vom Himmel herabgestiegen, um die Nacht unserer Welt mit ihrem Licht zu erhellen. Ebenso gut hätte ich in die Cocktailbar 'Amber's Place' am Juliusplatz gehen und einen Summer Love trinken können, was für mich früher der Standard an einem Donnerstagabend war. Auch dachte ich an das Autokino am Stadtrand, in welchem abends ab 20.00 Uhr immer Klassiker wie 'Carrie', 'Bis das Blut gefriert' oder 'Suspiria' gezeigt wurden. All dies waren Dinge, denen ich hätte nachgehen können, doch stattdessen entschloss ich mich zu etwas, für das viel mehr Überwindung nötig war, und zwar einen alten Freund um Verzeihung zu bitten. Alexander Bauer; ich hatte ihn in einer Selbsthilfegruppe kennengelernt und wir wurden recht schnell zu Freunden. Bei ihm fühlte ich mich sicher und er war immer für mich da. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte ich jedoch, dass es ihm besser und besser ging, während meine Depressionen von Tag zu Tag schlimmer wurden und mich quälten. Mit zittrigen Fingern wählte ich seine Nummer, die ich in meinem Nachttisch aufbewahrte, seit der Nacht, für die ich mir, neben der Nacht, in welcher ich den Unfall baute, die meisten Vorwürfe machte. ,,Bauer?" Alleine der Klang seiner Stimme flutete meinen Körper mit einem durch und durch angenehmen Gefühl und das Zittern hörte auf der Stelle auf. Man konnte jedoch noch immer deutlich hören, wie nervös ich war. ,,Alex? ich bin es - Annika." '' Für einige Sekunden herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen, bis Alex völlig monoton und ausdruckslos meinen Namen wiederholte. '',,Annika?" Es klang, als würde er nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte. Ich begann mit einem Mal zu weinen. Es zerriss mir das Herz, wenn ich daran dachte, wie unsere letzte Unterhaltung geendet hatte. ,,Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich nochmal bei mir melden würdest..." Heiße Tränen liefen über meine Wangen, denn die teilweise schon verdrängten Erinnerungen holten mich binnen von Sekunden wieder ein und die Tatsache, dass er die Worte so gefühllos wie eine Maschine von sich gab, ließ in mir die Vermutung aufkommen, dass er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte. ,,Es - es tut mir leid." '' Das war alles? DAS war meine große Entschuldigung?! Ich hätte am liebsten sofort wieder aufgelegt, so sehr war ich beschämt. Bevor ich dies jedoch in die Tat hatte umsetzen können, war Alex mir inzwischen zuvor gekommen. Mein Herz zersprang wie ein Spiegel, den man hatte fallen lassen, und ich ließ den Hörer langsam sinken, wobei das furchtbare Zittern in meine Hände zurückkehrte. Er würde mir nicht vergeben - verständlich nach all dem, was ich ihm angetan hatte. Schweigend ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer und ließ mich aufs Bett fallen. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte ich hinüber zum Jadewein in der Fensterbank. '',,Er wird mir nicht vergeben, Momma. Ich wünschte, du wärst hier." Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren all die schönen Gefühle, die sich den Tag über in mir gesammelt hatten, vollständig ausgemerzt - bis die warme, liebevolle Stimme meiner Mutter erklang. ,,Ich bin hier, Annika. Ich werde immer bei dir sein." Ich weinte; nun jedoch nicht mehr darüber, dass mein bester Freund für immer fort war, sondern weil es solch eine Erleichterung für mich war, dass Momma mich noch immer so liebevoll behütete, wie es früher gewesen war. Weinend vergrub ich mein Gesicht im Kissen, während Mommas wunderschöne Stimme wieder zu singen begann. ,,Weine nicht mein kleines Schätzchen musst nicht traurig sein rolle dich so wie ein Kätzchen in deinem Bettchen ein." 20 Minuten lang lauschte ich den himmlischen Klängen, die aus den Blüten des Jadeweins ertönten. Ein unerwartetes Klopfen riss mich jedoch aus meinen Gedanken und der Gesang stoppte abrupt. Verwundert hob ich den Kopf und wischte mir auf dem Weg zur Tür noch einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Nicht, dass es etwas gebracht hätte; meine Augen waren inzwischen vermutlich so sehr gerötet, dass ich meinen Heulanfall unter keinen Umständen mehr hätte verbergen können. Als ich die Tür öffnete, konnte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen, als ich plötzlich Alex erblickte, der lächelnd und mit ebenfalls geröteten Augen im Flur stand. ,,Entschuldigung angenommen." '' Meine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen und ich fiel ihm überglücklich um den Hals. '',,Wie kannst du mir so einfach verzeihen, nach all dem, was ich dir angetan habe?" '' Zärtlich strich er mir durch meine Haare und ich hörte am Tonfall seiner Stimme, dass auch er überglücklich war. '',,Ich war weniger traurig darüber, dass du den Kontakt abgebrochen hast, sondern vielmehr deshalb, weil du es getan hast, bevor ich dir sagen konnte, dass ich dich liebe." '' Seine Worte waren heilender als jede Tablette - mehr noch als die starke Kraft des Jadeweins, die mich im Rausche der Halluzinationen glauben ließ, dass Momma nicht gestorben war. Das hier war anders. Es war keine Illusion. Alex war wirklich da; er stand vor mir in Fleisch und Blut; ich konnte ihn spüren, nicht nur seelisch, auch physisch - und er liebte mich. '',,Aber wenn das wahr ist, dann fällt es mir noch schwerer zu glauben, dass du mir so einfach vergibst. Wieso fiel es dir so leicht?" ,,Das sagte ich doch - weil ich dich liebe." '' Ehe ich mich versah, hatte er sanft seine Hände auf meine Wangen gelegt und mich leidenschaftlich und innig geküsst. Es traf mich ebenso unerwartet wie sein plötzliches Erscheinen vor meiner Haustür, und als ich seinen Kuss zu erwidern begann, wurde mir klar, dass ich ihn auch liebte; ich hatte es immer getan. Die Nacht verbrachten wir zusammen und liebten uns, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont erschienen. Der Jadewein hatte indessen keinen Laut mehr von sich gegeben, was vermutlich daran lag, dass ich vergangene Nacht vergessen hatte, meine Medikamente zu nehmen. Dies holte ich jedoch sofort nach, denn ich wollte nicht riskieren, mein neu gewonnenes Glück sogleich wieder einbüßen zu müssen. Die Zeit mit Alex war wundervoll. Wir taten all die schönen Dinge gemeinsam, die wir früher immer getan hatten, und ich genoss jede einzelne Sekunde. Wir liefen zusammen durch die Innenstadt, tranken Cocktails im 'Amber's Place' und saßen abends im 'Goldenen Jadedrachen', wo sich die Lichter der Stadt in Alex' blauen Augen spiegelten. '',,Und? Wie ist es dir so ergangen?", fragte ich neugierig. ,,Naja, nachdem ich mit dir den letzten Menschen verlor, der mir etwas bedeutete, hatte ich zunächst das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, und glaubte anfangs einen Rückfall meiner Depressionen zu bekommen. Mein ehemaliger Psychiater war nicht mehr verfügbar, weshalb ich von da an einige Sitzungen bei Dr. Valentin hatte, der mir großartig dabei half, nicht an meinem Schmerz zu zerbrechen. Nachdem ich vollständig erholt war, beschloss ich, etwas aus meinem bis dahin ungenutzten Abitur zu machen und Psychologie zu studieren. Ich wollte helfen, wie mir geholfen wurde. Menschen, die keinen Ausweg mehr aus ihrer Misere sehen - Menschen wie uns. Aber genug von mir, was ist mit dir? Bist du zurzeit noch immer in Behandlung?" ,,Allerdings. Ich bin seit Längerem bei einem Arzt namens Dr. Phoenix." '' Alex sah mich plötzlich mit einem ganz merkwürdigen Blick an, so als hätte ich soeben den Namen des abgrundtief Bösen ausgesprochen. '',,Dr. Phoenix...," wiederholte er leise, fast schon abwesend, und das Licht der Stadt, das sich bis zu diesem Moment in seinen Augen gespiegelt hatte, wich einer tiefen Besorgnis. Nun wurde auch ich nervös. ,,W-wieso? Kennst du ihn etwa?" ,,Kennen wäre vermutlich übertrieben, aber ich habe schon einiges über ihn gehört. Er soll recht - ungewöhnliche Behandlungsmethoden angewandt haben, die allem Anschein nach schwerwiegende Schäden bei diversen Patienten hervorriefen; so habe ich es zumindest erklärt bekommen." Was Alex sagte, klang im höchsten Maße beunruhigend, aber dass Dr. Phoenix' Medikation offiziell nicht zugelassen war, hatte er mir schließlich von Anfang an erklärt, und bis auf die neuen Antidepressiva, die er mir nun verschrieben hatte und die allem Anschein nach auch wirkten, testete er nie irgendwelche fragwürdigen Tabletten oder Pillen an mir. ,,Alles, was er mir bisher verschrieben hat, sind diese Tabletten, von denen ich jeweils morgens und abends eine nehmen soll." '' Ich kramte in meiner Tasche und holte die kleine, orangene Dose aus dieser heraus, in welcher sich die besagten Medikamente befanden. Alex nahm sie entgegen und begutachtete den aus weißen, kreisrunden Plättchen bestehenden Inhalt mit misstrauischem Blick. '',,Könntest du vielleicht eine davon entbehren? Ein Kumpel von mir arbeitet in der medikamentösen Forschung, der könnte mir binnen von zwei oder drei Tagen sagen, was dein Arzt dir da für Zeug verschrieben hat." Ich vertraute Dr. Phoenix, doch um Alex nicht weiter unnötig aufzuregen, überließ ich ihm eine der Tabletten. Mit einem fast schon erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck nahm er sie entgegen und verstaute sie in einem silbrig glänzenden Zigarettenetui. ,,Wolltest du damit nicht aufhören?", fragte ich neckisch. ,,Nun ja, wie ein weiser Mann einst sagte: Mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören ist die einfachste Sache der Welt - ich habe es schon über hundert Mal geschafft." '' Ich begann verschmitzt zu lächeln und ehe ich mich versah, fing ich plötzlich an lauthals zu lachen. Er hatte mich zum Lachen gebracht - das erste Mal seit langem, dass dies einer Person gelang. Unser gemeinsamer Abend endete schließlich im Autokino, wo Ridley Scotts Meisterwerk 'Thelma und Louise' auf die Leinwand projiziert wurde. Während Susan Sarandon und Geena Davis mit ihrem Auto durch die schier unendlichen Weiten Arizonas fuhren, griff Alex zärtlich meine Hand und sah mir erwartungsvoll in die Augen, während sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten begann. '',,Lass uns das auch machen." ,,Wie meinst du das?" Für Arizona fehlte mir eindeutig das nötige Gehalt, welches ich an der Kasse bei Rewe sicherlich nicht erhalten würde. Ich war früher einmal in Amerika; damals, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Momma war gebürtige Amerikanerin und mein Vater kam aus Deutschland. Als ich ein Jahr alt war, zogen wir zu ihm, doch wenige Monate darauf war es vorbei - sie haben sich nicht gestritten, haben nie ein böses Wort miteinander gewechselt (so hatte Momma es zumindest immer erzählt) - er kam eines Abends einfach nicht mehr zurück. Momma hat ihn nie wieder gesehen. Es war eine schwere Zeit; sie hatte keinen Job, konnte nur ein paar Brocken Deutsch und wir waren vollkommen auf uns alleine gestellt. Bis zu meinem 12. Lebensjahr sprach sie ausschließlich Englisch mit mir, bis wir komplett auf Deutsch umstiegen (alles was blieb, war das 'Momma', mit dem ich sie stets ansprach). Wie dem auch sei; Tatsache war, dass ich eindeutig zu knapp bei Kasse war, um solch eine Reise überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen zu können. ,,Ich meine, dass wir wegfahren - völlig egal wohin. Vielleicht an die Nordsee, nach Italien, oder was hältst du von Paris? Ich fahre dich überall hin, völlig egal an welchem Ort es dir am besten gefallen würde." Überwältigend. Kein anderes Wort hätte Alex' Vorschlag besser beschreiben können, und ohne groß nachzudenken, sagte ich einfach nur ja und küsste ihn. Als ich keine zwei Stunden später wieder in meiner Wohnung herumlief und sämtliche Klamotten in meinen kleinen, blauen Koffer packte, dachte ich an den Jadewein in meiner Fensterbank. Ich konnte ihn nicht mitnehmen, soviel war klar; das Risiko, dass er bei der Fahrt irreparable Schäden davontragen könnte, war mir einfach zu groß. Letztendlich einigte ich mich mit meiner Nachbarin Frau Kleinschmidt darauf, dass sie die Pflanze goss, während ich mit Alex an den Gardasee fuhr. Die Fahrt war lang, aber schön, und bald darauf lagen wir kuschelnd am Strand. Kühles Wasser umspielte unsere Füße und mein Leben hätte schöner nicht sein können. Ich war glücklich, hatte meine Lebensfreude vollständig wiedererlangt - und doch war da irgendwo in den Tiefen meiner ansonsten unbekümmerten Seele eine unerklärliche Leere, die von Tag zu Tag zu wachsen schien und bald schon drohte, das Glück, welches ich empfand, zu verzehren. Alex meinte irgendwann, dass dies die klassischen Anzeichen von Entzugserscheinungen seien, und er fragte, ob ich vielleicht meine Tabletten selbstständig abgesetzt hatte, was jedoch nicht der Fall war. Er war überfragt, ebenso wie ich. Unglücklicherweise begann die besagte Leere unaufhörlich zu wachsen und zwang uns letzten Endes, den Urlaub frühzeitig abzubrechen. Recht beschämt wegen der Ereignisse, ging ich nach Hause und legte mich ins Bett. Frau Kleinschmidt hatte sich wunderbar um meinen Jadewein gekümmert, denn er erblühte noch genauso schön wie am ersten Tag. Ich lächelte. ,,Ich habe dich vermisst, Momma." ,,Ich habe dich auch sehr vermisst, meine liebe, kleine Annika,... Annika,... ANNIKA!" Ich schreckte auf. Der letzte Laut, den die Pflanze von sich gegeben hatte - die Art und Weise, wie sie meinen Namen betonte... es klang nicht liebevoll, es klang nicht wie die sanfte Stimme, mit der Momma bisher durch die sichelförmigen Blüten zu mir gesprochen hatte. Es war ein Schrei - ein entsetzter und markerschütternder Schrei! Wie durch ein Zeitportal, wie ich es sonst nur aus Science-Fiction-Filmen kannte, beförderte mich der Laut, in welchem der Klang großes Leids und entsetzlicher Angst widerhallte, zurück in meinen blauen BMW. An den Moment, in dem spitze Äste durch die Windschutzscheibe stachen, wie Speere durch rotes, warmes Fleisch. An den Moment, in dem sich jene Äste durch die vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen von Momma direkt in ihr Hirngewebe bohrten und ihr Leben aufs Scheußlichste beendeten. Mein Bewusstsein verlor ich binnen Bruchteilen von Sekunden und erwachte durch das Schütteln einer jungen Passantin, die des Weges gekommen war und das völlig demolierte und dampfende Fahrzeug zwischen den Bäumen entdeckt hatte. Wie lange ich ohnmächtig gewesen war, konnte ich nicht sagen, doch das Blut an meiner heftig im Takt pochenden Schläfe war bereits angetrocknet. Mein erster Impuls war es, hinüber zu Momma zu sehen, und was ich erblickte, versetzte mich um ein Haar in eine erneute Ohnmacht. Ihre Haut hatte inzwischen den Ton von geisterhafter Leichenblässe angenommen und das lange, bräunliche Geäst, von dem vereinzelt dickes, rotes Blut tropfte, wurde durch den harten Aufprall tief in ihren Torso, ihren Hals und ihren Kopf gestoßen. Man würde annehmen, dass es meine erste Reaktion war zu schreien, doch so wie es in Filmen dargestellt wird, geschieht es selten in der Wirklichkeit. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass niemand in der Situation, in der ich mich befand, geschrien hätte. Ich starrte nur, war mir durch den Schock, den der Unfall bei mir hervorgerufen hatte, des Geschehenen noch nicht völlig bewusst. Stück für Stück festigte sich dann die Erkenntnis, dass meine Mutter für immer fort und ich ganz alleine war. Hätte man mich zehn Minuten nach dem Unfall, als ich bereits im Krankenwagen lag, gefragt, was mit meiner Mutter passiert sei, so hätte ich geantwortet: ,,Sie ist tot. Ihr Körper wurde von mehreren spitzen Ästen durchbohrt. Sie ist gestorben, noch bevor ich aufwachte - ich konnte mich nicht einmal mehr verabschieden. Ich habe nur dagesessen und gesungen; das Lied, das sie mir immer vorgesungen hatte, wenn ich im Bett lag und nicht schlafen konnte. Sie schläft nun - sie schläft für immer." Allerdings brauchte es mehrere Tage, um mir der Ausmaße des Unfalls, die mein gesamtes bisheriges Leben zerstören würden, vollständig bewusst zu werden. Ich schirmte mich komplett von der Außenwelt ab, aß nichts mehr, weigerte mich zu duschen und saß tagelang verbittert und einsam auf dem Sofa, um in kürzester Zeit an Unterernährung zu sterben. Natürlich war dies nicht mein wirkliches Ziel gewesen. Hätte ich mich absichtlich umbringen wollen, wäre ich direkt vom Dach des Krankenhauses gesprungen, in welches ich eingeliefert worden war, oder wäre, sobald ich über die Türschwelle meiner Wohnung geschritten war, in die Küche gegangen, um mir die Pulsadern mit einem der extra scharfen Brotmesser aufzuschlitzen und noch an Ort und Stelle zu verbluten. Doch ich wollte keinen Suizid begehen. Es war der Schock; er hatte sich an mir festgesaugt wie einer dieser blutgierigen Parasiten, die man hauptsächlich in südamerikanischen Flüssen wie dem Amazonas antraf, aber dieser Parasit überraschte mich nicht beim Baden in einem scheinbar harmlosen Gewässer, sondern blieb an mir in dem Moment haften, als ich in die kalten, toten Augen meiner Mutter blickte. Er versetzte mich in eine Art Trance, in der ich wie gelähmt war und aus welcher ich mich nie von selbst hätte befreien können. Tag für Tag schwanden meine Kräfte, während der Parasit von meiner Lebenskraft zehrte und ich immer mehr zu verblassen begann - bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Frau Kleinschmidt mich rettete, nachdem sie aus lauter Sorge die Polizei verständigt hatte, die mich zunächst ins Krankenhaus brachte, wo die dortigen Ärzte mich anschließend in eine psychiatrische Klinik einweisen ließen. Dies war die Zeit, in der ich nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst war und fest damit rechnete, innerhalb der nächsten Tage das Zeitliche zu segnen. Ich hasste die Psychiatrie! Ich hasste sie, jawohl! Die Menschen schrieen so entsetzlich laut, dass man hätte glauben können, in der Hölle selbst gefangen zu sein, und Gott weiß, dass es ganz genau so war. Ich wurde dazu gezwungen zu essen, wenn nötig mit Gewalt. Gott weiß, ich wollte essen, doch ich konnte es nicht. Es war mir, als würde bereits der erste Bissen einen Pfropfen bilden, welcher meine Speiseröhre verstopfte und auf dem sich alle darauf folgenden Bisse zu stapeln begannen, bis mir der zähe Brei, der die Bezeichnung Nahrung nicht verdient hatte, spätestens nach dem sechsten Löffel wieder aus dem Mund auf den Boden kleckerte. Manchmal kam es auch vor, dass der Fraß so derartig widerwärtig war, dass der erste Bissen, der sich wie sonst auch zu einem dicken, undurchlässigen Kloß geformt hatte, wie ein Korken aus einer Champagnerflasche nach oben schoss, dabei alle Bissen, die dem ersten gefolgt waren, nach oben drückte und mich dazu brachte, den gesamten Inhalt meiner Speiseröhre, die sich auf dem Weg hinauf inzwischen mit bitterer Galle in meinem Rachen gemischt hatte, erbrach. Ich kam mir so schmutzig vor, so unglaublich widerlich und schmutzig. Ich war an meinem absoluten Tiefpunkt angelangt und glaubte - nein - ich 'wusste', dass es aus dieser Misere keinen Ausweg mehr geben würde; so lange, bis ich Alex traf. Das plötzliche Läuten des Telefons riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, und als ich nach dem Hörer griff, warf ich diesen in meiner Hektik beinahe zu Boden. ,,Annika Maler," stotterte ich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. ,,Annika - hier ist Alex." '' Er klang besorgt und ich wusste, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. War ihm etwas zugestoßen? Glaubte er, dass 'mir' etwas zugestoßen sei? '',,Annika, hör zu! Ich habe heute mit David telefoniert, dem Kumpel, von dem ich dir erzählt habe und der die Tabletten prüfen sollte, die dieser Dr. Phoenix dir verabreicht hat. Er hat jetzt die Ergebnisse." '' Oh nein! Die Art, wie er es sagte; ich erwartete Schreckliches. Dass die Tabletten krebserregend seien, süchtig machten oder mich in irgendein anderes erdenkliches Martyrium stürzen würden, doch was Alex mir offenbarte, war nicht schlimm und auch nicht schockierend - nein; es war so unsagbar grauenhaft, dass mich die Angst langsam in den puren Wahnsinn abdriften ließ. '',,Es sind nur Placebos. Dr. Phoenix hat dir Placebos gegeben." '' Meine Hand verkrampfte sich vor lauter Angst so stark, dass ich glaubte, das Telefon mit der bloßen Hand zu zerquetschen. Und als ich da so saß, wissend, dass all die Halluzinationen der letzten Tage - nein - Wochen überhaupt keine waren, fing der Jadewein, der noch immer im zarten Licht des Mondes seine leuchtenden Blüten zur Schau stellte, wieder zu singen an. Vielleicht war es die Angst, die meine Wahrnehmung zu verändern schien, doch der Klang glich immer weniger der Stimme von Momma, sondern verwandelte sich in etwas Hässliches - etwas Abscheuliches - in etwas durch und durch Bösartiges. In diesem Augenblick wurde mir klar, dass Dr. Phoenix' Geschenk an mich kein 'Zeichen der Vergebung' war, sondern ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich eben jene Vergebung nie erhalten würde. Und als ich der festen Überzeugung war, dass der Horror, mit welchem ich mich konfrontiert sah, nicht noch grauenhaftere Züge annehmen könnte, begannen die Krallenblüten des Jadeweins damit, Mommas Lied durch das Dunkel des Zimmers hallen zu lassen, so unheilvoll und grässlich, dass augenblicklich Tränen der Angst meine totenblassen Wangen hinunterliefen. '',,Annika, mein liebes Kind in den Schlaf gewiegt vom Wind und des Grauens blut'ger Rachen lässt dich niemals mehr erwachen. Schließ die Äuglein und schlaf ein wirst schon bald im Himmel sein." 22. November 2017: ,,Was...? Annika! Gott sei Dank gehst du wieder ans Telefon. Was war denn los? Hat dich meine Nachricht so schockiert? Es sind Placebos - vollkommen wirkungslos." '' Alex' Stimme klang erleichtert und ängstlich zugleich. Wenn er jedoch gewusst hätte, was Annika in diesem Augenblick wusste, so hätte seine Angst die Erleichterung ohne jegliche Schwierigkeit in den Schatten gedrängt. '',,Er lebt, Alex - er lebt!" '' Das Entsetzen in Annikas Stimme drang wie die spitze Nadel einer Spritze in Alex' Ohr und injizierte ihm langsam deren Inhalt. Nur handelte es sich dabei weder um Heroin noch eine vergleichbare Droge - stattdessen durchströmte eine fürchterliche Dosis Schrecken Alex' zu Stein erstarrten Körper und er spürte, wie die Erleichterung aus seinem Leib gesogen wurde. '',,Annika, beruhige dich!" ,,Einen Scheiß werden ich tun!" In ihre Stimmlage mischte sich nun auch noch ein gewaltiger Schwall von Wut und Alex glaubte zu hören, dass sie zu weinen begonnen hatte. ,,Du musst mir helfen, Alex! Er lebt! Er - er versucht mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben!" ,,Von wem sprichst du? Wer will dich in den Wahnsinn treiben?" Vor Alex' geistigem Auge war inzwischen das Abbild von Dr. Phoenix als Antwort auf diese Frage aufgetaucht, doch Annikas Antwort, die einer gefühlten Minute des Anschweigens folgte, riss ihn völlig von diesem ersten Gedanken fort und sorgte dafür, dass sich seine Nackenhaare langsam aufzurichten begannen. ,,Der Jadewein... Alex - es ist der Jadewein." ,,A-Annika, das ist verrü-, das bildest du dir sicherlich ein. Ich weiß, diese Erklärung ist das Letzte, was du hören möchtest, aber so wie ich das sehe, bist du einfach nur verwirrt und müde. Entspann dich einfach und ruh' dich ein wenig aus! Wir wissen beide, dass du nicht verrückt bist. Die Geschichte mit den Placebos hat dich einfach verwirrt, das ist alles. Es war einfach ein beschissener Tag, aber morgen wird mit Sicherheit alles wieder normal sein." Das war zumindest seine Wortwahl, aber innerlich wusste Alex bereits, dass nichts wieder normal sein würde; weder morgen, noch übermorgen und auch nicht nächste Woche. Das, was sich in Annikas Psyche festgefressen zu haben schien, war mehr als eine kurzweilige, stressbedingte Panikattacke. ,,Du verstehst das nicht!" '' Plötzlich begann sie zu flüstern, so als hätte sie Angst davor gehabt, dass die Pflanze hören konnte, was sie sagte. '',,Sie spricht zu mir, seit ich sie von Dr. Phoenix geschenkt bekam. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass die Stimme nur ein Produkt meiner Fantasie war; doch in all der Zeit, in der der Jadewein Mommas Stimme aus seinen Krallenblüten erklingen ließ, glaubte ich, dass durch die Medikamente hervorgerufene Halluzinationen dieser Fantasie Leben eingehaucht hatten. Aber er lebt wirklich, Alex. Und er hört nicht auf zu sprechen... Alex, er hört nicht auf zu sprechen!" ,,Annika, hör mir zu, nimm die Pflanze und..." ,,Alex, du verstehst es noch immer nicht! Sie ist längst weg. Ich habe sie aus dem Fenster geworfen..., aber die Stimme - sie spricht noch immer zu mir." ' Die Angst wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer hochdosierter durch seinen Körper gepumpt, während er hilflos mit anhören musste, wie die Frau, die er liebte und mit der er endlich wieder vereint wurde, immer weiter dem Wahnsinn verfiel - und es war das mit Abstand Furchtbarste, was er in seinem ganzen Leben erleiden musste. ,,Annika, bleib, wo du bist! Ich komme zu dir!" ,,Nein!" Ihre Stimme war mehr befehlend als bittend. ,,Wenn du herkommst, wird er auch zu dir sprechen und nie wieder verstummen; nie wieder..." Er fühlte sich nutzlos, konnte seiner Freundin nicht helfen. Ihre eigene Psyche wandte sich gegen sie und stürzte sich wie ein gefräßiges Raubtier auf ihren Verstand, um diesen nach und nach in Stücke zu reißen, ähnlich wie ein angeblich gezähmter Tiger, der plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung seinen Trainer zerfleischt. ,,Sie werden immer lauter, Alex. Die Stimmen - es sind mehrere! Hört auf! HÖRT AUF!" Jetzt flüsterte Annika nicht mehr, sondern schrie so markerschütternd, dass Alex augenblicklich das Blut in den Adern gefror, und die Spritze, deren Nadel noch immer tief ins Innere seines Schädels gebohrt war, pumpte immer mehr und mehr ihres schauderhaften Inhaltes durch seinen vor Angst gelähmten Körper. Plötzlich wurde sie ganz still und abermals schien für eine ganze Minute ein erdrückendes Schweigen zu herrschen. Diese Stille war unerträglich, sie war der Vorbote zu etwas Schrecklichem, und Alex wusste das. '''Bitte schrei wieder, dachte er sich immer wieder, doch sie blieb stumm - und noch immer pumpte die Spritze Furcht durch seinen Körper, kalt und eisig wie Wasser der arktischen See. Schließlich brach Annika die Stille mit einem erschreckend ruhigen Tonfall, und was sie sagte, sowie die Art und Weise, wie sie es sagte, ließ die Angstinjektion augenblicklich zu einem goldenen Schuss werden. ,,Leb wohl!" '' Seine Hände verkrampften sich. Ihre Worte klangen endgültig, wie ein Abschied, und Alex wurde klar, dass Annika nur noch einen Weg darin sah, die Stimmen verstummen zu lassen. '',,Annika..." Der Rest seines Satzes blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Inzwischen hörte er von der anderen Seite des Hörers das Geräusch von sich öffnenden Fensterläden und den leisen Atem der Abendluft. ,,Ich liebe dich," sagte sie leise und plötzlich verwandelte sich das Pfeifen des Windes in ein lautes Rauschen, dem zunächst ein dumpfer Aufprall und dann ein grässliches Knacken folgte. Sie war gesprungen! All die Farbe wich aus Alex' Hand, mit welcher er den Hörer umklammert hielt und die sich als Reaktion auf das Geschehene augenblicklich verkrampfte. Er sagte nichts, glaubte für einen kurzen Moment sogar das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, und statt Annikas Atem drang nur noch der Klang des seichten Windes an Alex' Ohr. Verzweifelt hoffte er darauf, dass sie einen Laut von sich geben würde, irgendein Zeichen, welches ihn in seiner Hoffnung unterstützte, dass seine Freundin noch immer am Leben war, doch alles, was er außer dem Rauschen des Windes vernahm, war ein sich immer wiederholender Ton, der Alex durch Mark und Bein ging. Das laute Knacken, das ertönte, als Annikas Knochen beim Aufprall auf das harte Kopfsteinpflaster des Fußweges brachen, hallte wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf, und erst nach ein paar Minuten wurde Alex schließlich bewusst, dass Annika tot war. Der Schock hatte sich wie eine Fessel um seinen Körper geschlungen und ihn somit bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Nur langsam begann Alex sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen, bis es ihm möglich war, den Notarzt zu rufen, der inzwischen jedoch auch nicht mehr ausrichten konnte, als Annikas Tod festzustellen. Alex setzte sich ins Auto, raste wie wild ins Viertel jener Person, die alles war, was er noch hatte, doch als er das mehrstöckige Gebäude endlich erreichte, sah er nur noch, wie sie ihren toten Körper unter einem Leichentuch verbargen. Alex spürte nichts mehr - außer dem stetigen Gefühl, selbst in einem Leichensack gefangen zu sein, so wie Annika es nun war. Und immer wieder hallte der Klang von brechenden Knochen durch seinen pulsierenden Schädel, welcher noch bis zum Nachmittag, drei Tage nach Annikas Suizid anhielt und dann allmählich zu verblassen begann, bis er nach einigen Wochen schließlich vollständig verschwunden war und wieder jenem bedrohlichen Schweigen wich, welches ihm immer und immer wieder das Gefühl gab, dass etwas Schreckliches bevorstünde. Annikas Körper wurde einen Monat nach ihrem Selbstmord auf dem örtlichen Friedhof beerdigt. Außer Alex nahmen keine anderen Angehörigen an der Bestattung teil. Ihre Besitztümer vermachte Annika zum Großteil ihrer Nachbarin Frau Kleinschmidt, während ihr Geld fast ausschließlich wohltätigen Zwecken zugute kam - so hatte Alex es zumindest gehört und er zweifelte es auch nie an. Bis zu dem Tag jedenfalls, an welchem er einen höchst überraschenden Anruf bekam. ,,Spreche ich mit Herrn Bauer?" ,,Am Apparat." Zunächst glaubte er, dass ein (potentieller) Patient der Grund für den Anruf war, doch als er bemerkte, dass er sein Privat- und nicht sein Diensthandy in der Hand hielt, wurde er stutzig. ,,Ich soll ihnen mitteilen, dass Frau Annika Maler einen Umschlag für sie bei uns zurückgelegt hat, von dessen Existenz wir sie erst zwei Monate nach ihrem Ableben in Kenntnis setzen durften." ,,E-Ein Umschlag? Was denn für ein Umschlag?" ,,Über den genauen Inhalt kann ich ihnen leider nichts sagen, doch es scheint, als hätte ihnen Frau Maler eine beträchtliche Summe an Geld hinterlassen." Womit er gerechnet hatte, wusste er selber nicht so genau; vermutlich stellte er sich einen Betrag von ein paar hundert Euro vor, aber als er keine drei Stunden später den geöffneten Umschlag vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen hatte und den Zettel, welcher sich in diesem befand, in den Händen hielt, glaubte er eine Brille zu benötigen. 75.000! Zunächst las er nur jede Ziffer einzeln und konnte die Bedeutung der Gesamtsumme noch gar nicht richtig erfassen. Alex, wenn du das hier liest, heißt das, dass ich an meinem Plan, mich von den Stimmen zu befreien, nicht gehindert wurde und nicht mehr am Leben bin. Ich möchte diese Welt jedoch nicht ohne die Gewissheit verlassen, dass es dir gut geht. Das Geld, welches ich dir hinterlassen habe, stammt von Mommas Lebensversicherung. Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dich verlassen habe, doch ich konnte es keine Sekunde länger ertragen. Ich habe noch eine letzte Bitte an dich und es ist unglaublich wichtig, dass du ihr nachkommst. Zerstöre den Jadewein! Verbrenne ihn und lass die türkisfarbenen Blüten, die zu mir sprechen, zu grauer Asche werden. Er soll nicht mehr sein, der Wahnsinn muss enden. Du hältst mich vermutlich für verrückt, aber bitte ignoriere nicht die Gefahr, die von dieser Pflanze ausgeht! Vermutlich sollte ich dir jetzt sowas sagen wie 'Ich werde immer bei dir sein.', doch auch wenn meine Zimmerpflanze zu mir spricht, glaube ich nicht an Geister und du ja schließlich genauso wenig. Stattdessen sage ich dir das, was du schon oft genug von mir gehört hast, aber immerhin ist es wahr: Ich liebe dich. Werde glücklich und vergiss mich nicht! In Liebe, Annika Noch Stunden später weinte er. Der Jadewein, den er auf Annikas Bitte hin zerstören sollte, wurde schon längst von der Straßenreinigung entfernt. Keine Woche später verließ er Runan, die Stadt, in welcher er sein gesamtes bisheriges Leben verbracht hatte und an die ihn so viele schöne Erinnerungen banden, doch der Verlust von Annika vermochte selbst die schönste dieser Erinnerungen zu verdrängen und warf einen Schatten auf Alex' Vergangenheit und auch seine Zukunft in diesem einst so wunderschönen Ort. Am 16. Januar 2017 eröffnete er seine neue Praxis in der Nähe von Berlin und kehrte nie mehr wieder zurück. Diverse Artikel aus der örtlichen Zeitung der folgenden zwei Monate: '' '''Psychiater von Kollegen aus Berlin verklagt:' Aufgrund verantwortungslosen Verhaltens bezüglich einer jüngst verstorbenen Patientin wurde der örtliche Psychiater Dr. Henry Phoenix von einem in Berlin angesiedelten Kollegen namens Dr. Alexander Bauer verklagt. Dieser wirft dem Beschuldigten vor, einer gemeinsamen Patientin falsche Medikamente verschrieben zu haben. Die Betroffene beging laut Angaben der Polizei als Folge einer schwerwiegenden Psychose vor einigen Monaten Suizid. Dr. Phoenix, der sich seit dem 09. Februar 2017 in Untersuchungshaft befindet, streitet die Anschuldigungen weiterhin ab. Bewohner der Birkenallee erleben ihr blaues Wunder: ' ''In einer kleinen Seitenstraße in der Nähe des Juliusplatzes erlebten mehrere Anwohner am Morgen des 14. Aprils eine Überraschung, als plötzlich sämtliche Rasenflächen mit blau blühenden Sprösslingen übersät waren. Seltsamerweise konnten nicht einmal diverse Experten feststellen, um was für Pflanzen es sich handelte. 'Ältere Dame nach gescheitertem Selbstmordversuch in psychiatrische Klinik eingewiesen: ' ''Gestern Abend rettete eine junge Frau das Leben ihrer 73-jährigen Großmutter, als sie in deren Wohnung nach dem Rechten sehen wollte, nachdem telefonisch niemand erreichbar war. Die offenbar geistig verwirrte Frau befand sich beim Eintreffen ihrer Enkelin schwer verletzt im Bad, nachdem sie dreimal auf ihren eigenen Brustkorb eingestochen hatte. Inzwischen ist ihr Zustand wieder stabil, allerdings wird sie nach Angaben ihrer Enkelin in eine Psychiatrie eingewiesen werden, da eine schwere Form der Schizophrenie bei ihr festgestellt wurde. Zeugen haben ausgesagt, dass die Betroffene bereits Wochen vor ihrem Selbstmordversuch desorientiert wirkte, und eine Nachbarin behauptete gesehen zu haben, dass die Frau seit Längerem mit einer ihrer Topfpflanzen sprach, bei der es sich um einen der Sprösslinge handelte, welche vor Kurzem zu Dutzenden auf den Rasenflächen der Birkenallee zu sprießen begannen, wo sich die Wohnung der älteren Dame befand. Annika Maler, eine ehemalige Nachbarin der Betroffenen, hatte selbst aufgrund einer schizophreniebedingten Psychose Selbstmord begangen. Ob die Fälle in einem Zusammenhang zueinander stehen, versucht die Polizei zurzeit herauszufinden. '' '''Brandstifter wütet in der Birkenallee: In der gestrigen Nacht zerstörte ein Unbekannter die gesamten Grünflächen der Birkenallee, die in letzter Zeit durch das Auftauchen einer scheinbar neuen Blumenart Bekanntheit erlangte. Als Tatwaffe, von der jedoch jede Spur fehlt, wird ein Flammenwerfer vermutet. Bis auf die Wohnung einer Anwohnerin, welche laut Zeugen eine der besagten Blumen in ihrer Fensterbank aufzog, wurden keine weiteren Häuser beschädigt. Nach Angaben der Polizei, die noch immer nach dem Täter fahndet, wurden keine Menschen verletzt. '' '''Mehrere rätselhafte Einbrüche:' Letzte Nacht wurde die Polizei über fünf Einbrüche in unterschiedlichen Laboren informiert. Ziel des Täters waren nach Angaben der Bestohlenen ausschließlich Exemplare einer noch unerforschten Blumengattung. Es waren die letzten bekannten Einzelstücke, nachdem ein noch immer flüchtiger Brandstifter eine große, plötzlich aufgetauchte Population in der Nähe des Juliusplatzes in Runan zerstörte. Psychiater wegen Mordes festgenommen: Bei einer Durchsuchung fand die Polizei im Hause des vor kurzem angeklagten Psychiater Dr. Henry Phoenix mehrere belastende Unterlagen, die laut der Beamten offenbaren, dass er für mindestens einen Selbstmord und allem Anschein nach auch für einen rechtzeitig verhinderten Suizid die Verantwortung trägt. Der 52-jährige muss sich nun vor einem Gericht verantworten und mit einer Freiheitsstrafe von bis zu zwölf Jahren rechnen. '' Versuchsprotokoll von Dr. Henry Phoenix: *Projekt 'HS' (Teil 4): ''Nachdem ich die Chemie und geplante Wirkung der 'Hyacinthum Sanitatem' in den vorigen 3 Berichten ausreichend dokumentiert habe, habe ich nun den Versuch unternommen, die Theorie in die Tat umzusetzen. Projekt Alpha befindet sich nun im Besitz meiner ersten Testperson Annika Maler, die unter starken Depressionen leidet, welche ich mithilfe der HS zu kurieren erhoffe. Da das nervenheilende Gas, welches die Pflanze aussondert, eventuell zu starken Halluzinationen führen kann, erhält die Testperson bis auf weiteres Placebos in Form von Tabletten, deren Nebenwirkungen laut meiner Aussage zu eben solchen Wahnvorstellungen führen könnte. Ich werde mich innerhalb der nächsten dreieinhalb Wochen auf Geschäftsreise in Südamerika aufhalten. Bei meiner Rückkehr sollte sich eine deutliche Besserung der Psyche bei der Testperson eingestellt haben. ' * Projekt 'HS' (Teil 5): Projekt Alpha hat sich aufgrund dreier unvorhersehbarer Faktoren als Fehlschlag herausgestellt. Zum einen hat die Testperson unglücklicherweise Kontakt zu einem anderen Psychiater hergestellt, der die Medikamente als Placebos entlarvte, was Angstzustände hervorgerufen hat, wie ich es befürchtet hatte, falls eben dieser Fall eintreten sollte. Zum anderen führten einzelne Stoffe im Gas der Pflanze zu einer stetig wachsenden psychischen Abhängigkeit bei der Testperson, ähnlich stark wie bei Kokain, weshalb eine längere Abwesenheit der Pflanze starkes Unwohlsein bei der Testperson auszulösen begann. Der letzte Punkt ist jedoch der schwerwiegendste und hat mit der Fortpflanzung von Projekt Alpha zu tun. Um ihre Pollen nämlich zu verbreiten, öffnet die Hyacinthum Sanitatem ihre ansonsten stetig geschlossenen Blüten, die jedoch neben der Pollenproduktion auch als Lagerraum für das Gas der Pflanze dienen. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass Projekt Alpha all seine Speicher geleert hat und die Testperson somit einer viel zu hohen Dosis ausgesetzt war, was zu irreparablen Schäden der Psyche führte und eine chronische paranoide Schizophrenie nach sich zog. Letztendlich sorgte Projekt Alpha somit dafür, dass die Testperson als Resultat ihrer Psychose Suizid beging. Ich werde noch einige Untersuchungen anstellen, bevor ich meine Testreihe fortsetzen kann und die Pflanze die gewünschten Resultate ohne solch starke Nebenwirkungen zu erbringen vermag. '''Artikel aus US-amerikanischen Naturkundemagazin: Forscher entdecken neue Pflanzengattung: Bei einer Expedition im Amazonas entdeckten Forscher neulich eine neue Pflanzengattung, die vom Aussehen her stark an den im asiatischen Raum vorkommenden Jadewein erinnert. Nähere Untersuchungen ergaben jedoch, dass die Pflanzen ein gasförmiges Nervengift aussondern, das in höheren Dosen zu starken Schäden am Gehirn führen kann. Die bisher gefundenen Exemplare, bei denen es sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit um im Labor gezüchtete Hybriden handelt, wurden inzwischen sichergestellt. In der Nähe angesiedelte Mitglieder eines Eingeborenenstammes gaben den Blumen, die laut ihnen erst vor ein paar Jahren dort wuchsen, den Namen "Ma'ak Thylatron", was so viel heißt wie 'Mutter des Wahnsinns'. Ob die Pflanzen wirklich künstlich hergestellt wurden, konnte bisher noch nicht eindeutig festgestellt werden, doch es wird vermutet, dass sich noch jede Menge weitere Exemplare in freier Wildbahn befinden und ihre Population aufgrund der rasanten Vermehrung weiterhin wachsen wird. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Pasta des Monats Kategorie:Romantischer Horror